Talk:Rusukaina
Four Short of a Year The description of the island said that the island has forty eight seasons, going through one season a week. Doesn't that mean that there are 48 weeks in the OP year? There are 52 weeks in a year in the real world. This might not be the best place to mention it, but there seems to be a difference in the length of the yearly cycles of the OP world and the real world.DancePowderer 23:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Good question. The One Piece world is likely generally based on the 4 main seasons and the time needed for them to follow on should represent a year. Your remark may have some important meaning for the One Piece world : it depends on what are truly these 48 seasons. If they're all differents, it means that the island needs 48 weeks to go through all its different kind of seasons because each one last a week, and that's all. Yet, if the 48 seasons are actually 4 same seasons repeating themselves during 48 weeks, it means that people count that there are 48 seasons which follow on during a year, which implies that one year in One Piece is the equivalent of 48 weeks. At the moment, with our lack of information, we cannot answer this question. LordRayleigh. I thought that the 48 week thing could have meant cycles, I just thought I should mention the other possibility.DancePowderer 03:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Only Safe Spot on the Island Is it just me or does the tree behind the rock luffy places his hat on look like the poisonous tree that keeps animal at bay in Strong World? It would explain why its a safe spot if its the same kind of tree. 20:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Animals It would be good to add picture of giant animals of the island, whom Luffy befriended, into this article. Ruxax (talk) 01:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) There are some non-canon animals which are named in 3D2Y. [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡''' 02:24, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Add "Luscaina" to English Names In the subbed version of 3D2Y, the name of the island is translated as "Luscaina". I just don't know whether FUNimation or Crunchyroll has translated it that way. [[User:Gourd Roger|'''Gourd Roger]] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡ 02:22, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Funimation used. 02:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Gear Fourth How do we know that Luffy developed 4th gear during the 6 months that Ray wasn't there? Rayleigh never denied that he hadn't seen it.ASL Pirates 01:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, who knows which order it takes? But it was after Luffy knows how to use Busoshoku Haki. 02:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) True i was just saying that the article says that. It sorta seems like speculation to me. Also does he have to have his haki to do Gear 4th cuz i somehow doubt that i thought it just made it stronger. ASL Pirates 05:36, April 24, 2015 (UTC)